


Sonic The Gloryhole-Hog

by Omni2120, TimedWatcher



Series: The Sonic the Sissyhog Trilogy [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gloryhole, Hedgewhore, M/M, Oral Sex, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni2120/pseuds/Omni2120, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Sonic is a crossdressing slut, but doesn't want his friends to find out. At first.





	1. Gloryhole Zone: Act One

Her pink colored lips popped, as her emerald eyes fluttered as if she was trying to seduce herself in that rebounded image - the turquoise eye shade appearing like mirrors themselves. Everything about her seemed to gleam and reflect.

Yessir, Sonic was looking good tonight.

Stabbing a nail inside her purse, a white dab of a sprinkle rested on it before she stuck it to the inside of her little black nose and sniffed it quickly. Smiling and winking to the pale gentlemen standing near the doorway, her customer looked like he hadn't touched a girl in years -- her sack contained within her restricting pink g-string bulged for a moment at the thought that she was going to show him a good time in probably a very long while.

Any doubts on his face were swept away as soon as she stared over her shoulder -- her pink spaghetti crop top hanging by the sliver, loose and inviting... just like her.

Their respective doors shut one after the other, like a strange game of marco polo. Her heels clicked while his running shoes squished. She used to wear something similar before, except now they were red and white heels instead, which plumped up her butt just ever so slightly. Despite her height well below the average humans, she appreciated that they made her look a little leggier as well -- that she was at the perfect range to take cock in her mouth -- kinda like Rouge.

Taking her seat on the throne like the queen she was, Sonic threw back her quills with eyes shut while placing down her purse in one motion. As she brought them open again, she spied the wrinkly but erect cock that had been jutted through the hole. It was larger than she originally thought, but all human penises may as well have been gargantuan to her.

Grasping the veiny sides within her dainty fingers - her white gloves now replaced with fingerless neon ones that ran up to her biceps, made of the same material as her pink pantyhose stockings - she gazed at it with the same reverence she used to have for chili dogs. Which she sadly had to cut out of her diet to keep this wicked figure - calories, y'know. 

Her sharp teeth bared for a moment, before disappearing, her lips converging over the shaft - the spongey head pulsating, the precum making it almost stick to the roof of her mouth. While tongue bathing the underside, she thought about how she could 'eat' as many of these as she wanted, at any time she wanted. She was living proof a steady cock diet would keep the perfect figure for any girl.

Sonic began pushing towards the circular opening, her gullet began closing, choking around the rod of the man, her fingers writhing against the metal of the stall wall, her face welling with tears. It was beginning to be too much, but she could never let down someone that wanted her this badly. She maneuvered up from her position, sticking out her heinie, goosebumps began flaring as the cold steel brushed up against her buns.

With a meaty thud, she felt a heavy prick rest on top of her dark blue fur, pressing into her shapely behind. She hadn't expected a random pop in like this, but all the same, she wiggled in anticipation, rubbing herself up against the grimey stall trying to get him inserted naturally, but soon knew she'd have to 'grab the bull by the horn' as it were. She reached between her legs, grabbing the strangers pulsing thing. It felt immense in her grip, and like it wasn't going to stop growing - as she teased her opening with his wet foreskin, she knew it was really going to hurt her going in, but there was a trick to stop it from being as painful.

In a scramble, she nearly knocked her purse over onto the floor as she procured a little bottle that would serve her needs. Holding down one side of her nose, she inhaled as her next door stall mate fed her more cock. As soon as she relaxed, her eyes hit the back of her head as the man to her back forced it in. It was kind of a blur for her, seemingly coming to whenever they breached past a point they shouldn't - not that she was in a position to do something about it or was even complaining, doing her best to squeeze not only her ass but her throat muscles whenever it was cognizantly possible for her to remember.

Sonic came to awhile later, her head dizzy and beating, asshole as sore as it could be. The inside of her inner thigh felt something leaking, so she grabbed for the nearby toilet paper to wipe herself down - the powerful cummy scent stronger than the smell of her perfume and the bathrooms stink.

Clicking open her lock, she stepped out, her legs now wobbly in those heels of hers, her hand on one side of her face. As she pulled it away, it revealed what kinda smeary mess of a whore she was - like she had been crying for days or something.

Sonic kind of liked it.

=============================

Sonic smiles mischievously as he walks down the street, toward the little club he frequently "works" at. His eyelashes are longer and darker due to the light mascara, a detail just barely visible unless up close, and nails as emerald as his eyes with an acrylic finish, shining like his desire to make the rest of him look just as feminine. He snuck out fairly easily tonight, his roommate Tails already out with the others at some social gathering. This does slightly puzzle him as he was not invited, but the thoughts of cock easily take over, making him increase his pace unknowingly. Soon, he arrives in the parking lot, which is strangely packed tonight with cars that look somewhat familiar in the dim light, but Sonic decides not to pay attention to this as he approaches the main door. His favorite beefy human bouncer, Mike, winks at "her" as he opens the door for him. 

"You'll get the usual treatment on your break, Mikey~", Sonic muses as he enters the club. Mikey gets a quick slap on "her" ass before he enters, making Sonic giggle femininely. Normally Sonic didn't like that kind of attention when he wasn't dressed, but Mikey had been there for her in more ways than one.

This playful lusty behavior drops nearly immediately though, as he is welcomed by one of his greatest fears. 

"SURPRISE, SONIC!"

All of his best friends collectively yelled together, making Sonic go pale white as he shoves his painted nails in his pockets with the rest of his hands. Knuckles is the first to approach him, slapping his hand on Sonic's shoulder drunkily.

"It's the 5th anniversary of that fatass, RoBUTTnik's, loss, buddy," he drunkily slurs loudly, spilling some of his drink on Sonic's shirt. Amy is the second to approach, twirling around happily.

"Yeah Sonic, so we threw this little get together at your favorite club!"

Sonic is taken aback by this, surprised at the fact that they even know he sneaks over here. He nervously responds to her, trying not to visibly sweat in cliched fashion. 

"W-why didn't you guys just do it at the bar from Tails' birthday last month?!"

Amy lightly pokes his chest, nonchalantly hitting his sensitive little nipple with her nimble finger. Sonic gasps lightly in pleasure, his cheeks flushing lightly, all before Amy can even respond.

"You really think we'd host a party for you at a bar you barely go to? Come on, we're not THAT insensitive, we only did that for Tails because it was closer to your apartment and it was his first night drinking. I don't think I've ever seen a genius engineer get so shitfaced he accidentally pisses at the bar though, so it's a good thing we did have it there."

Sonic then flashes back to that night, remembering his task of carrying him back into the apartment. He had to bathe Tails and dress him in his pajamas before putting him in bed, but not before he provided some "extra service", noticing Tails' cute little cock. Sonic sucked him dry before letting him sleep soundly, his cute sleeping moans filling the room even before Sonic closed the door tightly.

"Sonic?" Amy waves her hand in front of his face, Sonic now realizing he was spacing out and coming back to his senses.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, he got drunk as hell that night..." Sonic blushed once again.

"Hey, can we stop talking about that night, please", Tails whined. Sonic could never look at this boy the same after that night, always thinking of his delicious little cock. One thing he noticed was that it was nearly trimmed down there, much like his. He always shrugged it off, but he's noticed that ever since his birthday, he leaves to the bar quite often, sometimes even showing a glimpse of facial make-up before he leaves.

"Come on, Tails, we're just having a little *hic* fun," Knuckles slurred out once again. He looked as if he'd be the one being carried home tonight, which piqued Sonic's interest, knowing he was quite large from his dick print. That interest was subdued by the approach of his girlfriend, Tikal.

"Baby, you're spilling your drink all over yourself. Come on, let me clean you up by the table." Tikal dragged the drunken echidna, leaving Tails and Amy. Since Amy was the party organizer, she was on high alert for any little issues, which quickly presented themselves.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, buddy?!"

An angry Knuckles was now squaring off with two large humans, who looked the least bit amused by the snarling echidna.

"You ever put your hands on my girl again, you'll find out why the call me Knuckles!" 

Tikal was holding Knuckles' arm, trying to pull him away as he raged at the two humans. Sonic looked at their belt buckles and recognized them as previous customers, which made him smirk in that sexy fashion only he could. Amy slowly pulled out her giant hammer, approaching the lot of them.

"Everybody, CALM YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW!"

The small crowd now dispersed in fear. Amy now turned around, smiling sweetly at Sonic, who was now looking up and down Tails' little body.

"So Tails, do you plan on drinking again tonight?" Sonic lightly touched Tails' shoulder in feminine fashion.

"Uhh, that didn't go so well last time, Sonic... I passed out and woke up in bed that last time. The guys told me you had to carry me home, but you even bathed and clothed me. I don't wanna put that burden on you again."

"Hey, I didn't mind, buddy! That's what friends are for, right?" Sonic gave his signature wink, but Tails felt something different about it. It pierced his heart and made his shorts tighten a bit, and his little ass quiver.

"Y-yeah, Sonic..."

Knuckles whistled over to Tails, calling him over. He gave a little jog over to Knuckles, giving Sonic a view of his bouncing tails and ass that rivaled even his.

Knuckles pulled Tails over, whispering to him in a hush, but of course, slightly slurred voice.

"Hey Tails, I heard there were some, uh, glory holes here. You wanna hit 'em up?"

Tails blushed and looked at him in surprise.

"R-really? Here too?"

Knuckles gave him a look.

"What do you mean, 'here too'?"

Tails then explained that the bar had recently gotten a few as well, but didn't talk about the frequent users, or what end he was on most often.

"Oh boy, now I gotta visit down there more often!" Tikal looked at him from the short distance, interested in the sudden excitement he showed. Knuckles just gave a nervous thumbs up on response.

"Come on *hic* buddy, let's go see 'em." Knuckles adjusted his junk not so discretely.

"You go first, I-I'll go later..."

Knuckles shrugged and went off to tell Tikal he had to "take a long piss". Sonic is now walking towards the bathroom, no longer able to contain his urge to feast upon complete strangers' cocks and cum, but Knuckles stops him. 

"Hey man, I just told Tails about the glory holes here. You interested?"

Sonic's loins felt as if they were on fire with lust, so he played dumb, already beginning to transition into "her" slutty mode, the g-string under her tight shorts now riding higher than before from her constant movement.

"Oh? Well, I'll take a second round, pal," he accented the word pal by lightly winking at him in the same fashion he did Tails. Knuckles felt the same effects, his cock growing in his army camo pants already, but his mind shaking off the thought and already going straight to the bathroom. 

Sonic makes a beeline for the bathroom as well, making sure Knuckles was already in the stall by the time she quietly walked in. She lightly sighed, slowly zipping her gray jacket down and taking it off to reveal a blush pink micro bikini top that covered her nipples, and taking her pants and sneakers off, making sure she doesn't ruffle or rip her stockings and g-string of the same color. She goes into her favorite stall quietly, Knuckles actually taking the long "piss" mentioned earlier, giving Sonic enough time to use her super speed to apply her make-up properly, adding her favorite turquoise eye shade, but now adding sparkly pink lip gloss instead of her usual pink lip stick. This was a special occasion and she was going to relish it. She now switched out of her red and white running shows and put on her patented heels of the same color. Her clicks immediately notified Knuckles of her presence, his cock hardening as he squeezed the last of the piss out. He shook the drops off and jerked his cock to full mast, then putting it through the glory hole and knocking lightly to get Sonic's attention, unbeknownst to him that she had been watching every move of his.

Sonic drops to her knees, taking Knuckles' thick red cock into her dainty hands, lightly digging her emerald nails into it. Knuckles can be heard sighing in pleasure from just that gesture. The alcohol clearly had no affect on his cock. She tap kissed the light pink head square onto his urethra over the foreskin, before planting a longer, harder kiss, threatening to open her mouth and gulp it down whole, but not giving Knuckles the satisfaction. She wanted to savor every moan, groan, growl, and sigh of his for as long as possible...

Licking her lips, Sonic tastes the saltiness of the urine, which she doesn't mind. She's had drunk guys having accidents before and she couldn't possibly get her clothes dirty, so she swallowed it all. She didn't hate it. In fact, she slowly stuck out her tongue and dug it into the foreskin, lapping up every drop of piss that escaped as she peeled it back. As soon as the beautiful head of Knuckles' large cock was fully into view, Sonic lifted his cock and started as close to the base as possible, nearly licking the stall, and dragging her tongue all the way up to his head and swirling it around before sucking just the tip of it. Knuckles could be heard gripping the stall hard enough to nearly break it, half groaning, half laughing.

"Oh-ho-ho, fuuuck... You're a fully trained slut, ain't ya?"

Sonic chuckled back in the most feminine manner possible, completely hiding her identity at this point, and jerking his cock slowly. This big echidna cock hasn't seen anything yet. She took the head of his cock into her mouth and began sucking slowly at first, listening to Knuckles' groans through the stall, making her little cock/clit leak a bit of precum through her g-string. She was getting more and more excited by the minute, increasing her earnest sucking's ability by the second. After a full two minutes had past, she already had her hand on her little member, smaller due to the experimental drugs she used to keep herself nice and feminine, and rubbing it through her little g-string, sucking Knuckles like she wanted his cum in that exact moment. She had trouble deciding whether she'd let him cover her pretty little face or swallowing his surely huge load. She sucked down his length more and more, eventually taking it down to the base and letting Knuckles do the work, slamming his pelvis against the stall just to get his nut off, surely scraping that beautiful cock against the hole a few times, but the duct tape around the edges helped prevent any major damage. He had no concern for the chafing apparently, still continuing to slam his golf ball sized testes against the stall and even make Sonic gag on his huge number. She needed to make him cum, now. She decided she needed his strong seed in her stomach and she needed to feed on a true warrior's essence.

"Get ready bitch, here it comes...! ARGH...!!"

At the moment of his large grunt, Sonic felt all of it erupt not into her mouth, but directly down her throat and straight into her stomach, holding herself there. It seemed like gallons upon gallons, filling up her toned little tummy full of all of his delicious cum. She wanted him to be a regular for sure. Knuckles finally began softening in her throat just as she began losing air. He slowly pulled out of her throat, allowing one more full spurt of cum to erupt in her mouth as be fully pulled out of her mouth, and a smaller spurt hitting her right on the lips. She slushed this warrior's cum around in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing and licking her cum covered lips, keeping that small amount cum just on her tongue. She got out a pen and paper from the purse she hid in the back of the toilet, covered by plastic.

"Hold on, sweetie," she mewled out as she heard him preparing to leave.

She wrote down her number of the second phone she possessed for customers on a tiny wrapper of gum, kissed it and made sure her lip gloss made a mark, then slid it under the stall.

"Come back and you'll get something a little extra next time..."

Knuckles chuckled in his smug, alpha male fashion.

"Sure thing, slut."

He adjusted his belt and then left the stall, washing his hands and wiping his cock before leaving the bathroom, leaving Sonic sit on the toilet and play with her sensitive large nipples and jerk her tiny cock/clit to near orgasm. She moaned out loudly, surely able to be heard from throughout the bathroom and maybe even outside, but only edged herself and ruined her own orgasm, milking out her cum to a slow leak. 

"Fuck, I need him to fuck me next time..."

She made it her personal mission to get that fat echidna cock up her tight sissy ass.

She cracked open her pocket mirror, elbow resting on her knee, ignoring the door opening and closing, expecting a bar fly that just needed to piss. Instead, the feet seemed to... pace back and forth between the stalls. As opposed to the boisterous drunken bluster of Knuckles, the strides were soft, timid and unsure.

A virgins walk...

On a dime, they seemed to burst into the area Knuckles once occupied, quickly locking the door with a nervous twitch and several clacks, unable to get it into the slot just right... well, she'd show him how to. She almost rubbed her hands together as she turned to the cock that was about to intrude her space.

She wasn't expecting him.

The white tufts at his base lead to the blonde shaft, which formed into a peachy colored head - which barely escaped the foreskin. It looked like it had been stewing for awhile, like it had been sprayed with perspiration.

Just as she was about to take hold of it, he pulled away.

"T-this was a bad idea. S-sorry."

She got a little closer. "No hunny, put it back." Inspired by Vanilla, she tried her best motherly voice to get him to calm down, whispering softly.

"O-okay..." Tails sighed reluctantly, as it pushed in again to greet her.

In contrast to Knuckles or the regulars, Tails dick was painfully average - and not the good kind of painful. That much was obvious when she could get the whole thing in her mouth, including his tasty little hairless nutsack in one succulent gulp. No, Tails was average size for the woodland creatures. His erection was more cute than anything - although she didn't mind sucking it all the same, but Knuckles was a tough act to follow, and it was like seeing a strip tease from Cream after Rouge had stolen the show.

Who was she to complain about his size when she was slurping and slobbering over it all the same? Plopping it from her mouth, she went down to the base and gave it a kiss, her cheek pressing and rubbing alongside it. She had to thank Tails - for without him, she'd never have discovered her wild side, which she accentuated by giving her stiffening nipples a rub down with her palms, feeling her body over - which the areolas had been growing wider and wider thanks to that medicine. Opening her eyes, she nearly reeled. The blonde and tanned fur had become streaked with her lip stick, almost like a water color. She wanted to slap herself for not remembering to reapply it after that rough session with Knuckles - just because it was Tails didn't mean she could slack at being the perfect sissy slut.

Still, unlike her usual clientele, he had no girlfriend or wife to go back to and be embarrassed about. He just had OTHER things to be embarrassed about...

Oh she was such a bitch.

Sonic suckled him back in with a slurp, just about to enjoy herself fully as she reached down again. "Hnnnnnhaaaaaaaah! Haaaah... ah..." Tails spunked without warning. Probably served her right, as she even sputtered a little, some of it escaping her mouth, which she tried her best to capture between her fingers before it could land on anything she wore. "I-I'm s-sorry! I just got so excited because nobodies ever done that for me-"

She smiled wryly, swirling her tongue around her mouth for his last bits of seed. Not that you know of, Tails.

Sonic watched from her makeshift peephole as he left in an embarrassing huff, pulling up his white and baby blue, polka dotted thong, which looked adorable riding up his little behind as he lifted his tail up like a bitch, exposing his tight pinkish orifice. After she was done with him, she thought about instituting a new rule with some well placed graffiti of a ruler on the otherside of the gloryholes: You must be this long to ride this mouth.

For now, Sonic pulled her panties forward ever so unladylike, looking at the collection of wet spots and drying cum stains. Her little clit/cock was soft, but still slightly leaking, and her flat tummy even had some dry cum fur tufts. She was leaking like the little slut she aimed to be, which made her smile genuinely. She was on her way to being the best. 

"Ugh, laundry day tomorrow..."

She slowly pulled them off before putting her shorts back on commando, knowing that she'd have to go back to her boring life of being the "fastest hedgehog alive". She picked up her sweater and put it on, zipping it up before grabbing a pack of make-up wipes from her bag and pulling out her hand mirror. She stood up, wiping off her best features and nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Possibly from the force of her wiping. She took her heels off, putting her running shoes back on, and wrapped her purse and heels up, putting them in the back of the toilet once again. Slowly, Sonic opened the stall door, making sure no other soul was present before she left it, now back to her boring, traditional look.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service..."

"He" made sure he chipped the nail polish off and wiped the nail beds clean before left the bathroom, back to the party. Knuckles was now with his arm over Tikal, slumped over and ready to knock out. Sonic smiled as he knew that was his doing. Knuckles lifted his head, seeing Sonic just coming out. This led to him stumbling up to him.

"Hey man, did you try 'er out?"

"Y-yeah, she was great alright... Made me finish pretty quick. How'd your turn go?"

Knuckles chuckled at the question.

"Goddamn, Sonic, I almost collapsed right on that bathroom floor. I don't know how you have the energy to walk around so freely after that shit. Tails went in too, but he left pretty startled looking. Too timid for his own good. He needs to be a REAL man, like us!"

Sonic fake chuckled the best he could. 

"Yeah, but he's still young. I'm sure he'll find himself."

"Whatever ya say, Sonic. Tikal and I are outta here, I've had way too much fun for one night, man. See ya."

Knuckles fist bumped Sonic lightly before walking off, any harder and his spiked gloves might've accidently stab him. The rest of the party was uneventful, and Sonic was trying his hardest to be the last to leave. He saw all of his friends getting balls out drunk, some literally, and even Amy had taken her boots off and was dancing the night away, even taking off her dress and grinding up against the males there, the most being Shadow. Sonic was much classier, not teasing without eventually giving it up minutes after, but he was sure she would follow him home tonight. Rouge didn't mind sharing tonight as she had come in ready, already wearing barely anything. 

Hours passed into the early morning, just before the sun would come up, and Sonic only got slightly buzzed. Sonic had kept "her" promise to Mikey, taking him into the bathroom and giving up her perfect ass before going home, now having cum leaking from her ass while walking back home. She thought about earlier with Tails and his little fiasco earlier. Sonic felt that Tails had definitely been on the other end of that hold before, what with the tanned, neat fur, hairless sack, and the girlish thong. She pondered before coming to a decision and realized that it was the perfect time to approach the little closet slut.


	2. Gloryhole Zone: Act Two

Sonic groggily opens the front door of the apartment, walking in and looking around in the darkness. 

"Tails must be snoozing already."

Almost as if to prove him wrong, he hears a soft feminine moan down the hall. Sonic quietly and carefully makes his way down the hall, noticing that the sound came from Tails' room, of course. He also notices that his door is slightly open. Tails must've made the mistake of not shutting it all the way in his slightly drunken stupor. Sonic peers into the room, half shocked by what he sees and half expecting it.

"Oh gosh, mister, your cock is so large..!"

Tails was ass and tails up, facing the door and plowing a big, fat synthetic human dildo in and out of his clearly sissy ass. Sonic was quite impressed by this, noting the size first, then taking into account how deep he could take it. Tails was no amateur, one could only go balls deep after practicing for quite some time, but his technique could also use work. He focused too much on himself and not squeezing his tight little ass down on the fake cock. Sonic debated going in and helping the poor sissy, but he decided against it. He pieced together that Tails would soon go out and seek the real thing with skills like that, had he not already. He has noticed him sneaking off to his favorite bar, but Sonic just assumed that he was a growing alcoholic who liked male attention and may need an intervention, but to say Sonic had never had slight suspicions would be a lie. He left it alone and retired to his room, preparing for bed as it was late morning now, the sky beginning to light up the way just before the sun appears. Tails' constant moans put him to sleep quickly, his small sissy cock leaking through his pajamas. 

Sonic awoke, seeing his girly juices have made the pajamas crusty where they leaked out the night before. He looked at the clock to see it was noon.

"Geez, I didn't think I'd sleep this long."

To keep from wasting time, Sonic used his speed to quickly get undressed, into the shower, wash his curvy, sexy sissy body, get out, get dressed and out of his room in under two minutes. Despite his slow transformation, this didn't take "her" speed away. He walked towards the kitchen and noticed that familiar smell of a big breakfast. Tails was in the process of making it, but nearly clad naked besides an apron covering his front. His tight ass was out for the entire apartment to ogle at, just under his highly raised tails, and Sonic did just that. Sonic loved cock more than anything, but he also appreciated a fellow sexy sissy, staring at Tails with a lustful need to lick his little hole that's used for a cock sleeve.

"Morning, Tails."

Sonic's voice made Tails panic and fling a pancake into the air. Luckily, it was high enough for him to recover and catch it.

"S-Sonic, I thought you'd be asleep a bit l-longer!"

Tails lowered his tails to cover his little bubble butt, but he knew Sonic saw.

"Nah. I didn't even think I'd sleep this long, but I got home pretty late. Had to help take stuff down since Amy was pretty black out drunk."

Tails did remember accidentally seeing Amy in the bathroom on the sink, another random girl's head between her thighs.

"I guess that makes sense. You want something? I've got plenty here."

Sonic needed something that would go with his diet.

"Got something low-fat?"

Tails pointed to the parfait at the end of the counter and Sonic gladly took it.

"Thanks, little buddy."

He gave Tails a "friendly" pat on the bare ass, making him audibly moan.

"S-Sonic, I'm cooking!"

Sonic meant to chuckle, but he instead giggled at the moan. He was sure Tails heard, but he didn't care much as he knew what they both were.

"I'm gonna head to the gym after this. You wanna come by any chance?" 

Sonic knew Tails had to be doing something to keep his body so tight and lithe, so he thought he may as well see what kind of exercises he does. Hell, he could be doing things he didn't know about.

"Oh, sure. I had a friend to meet around that area at three anyway."

Sonic poised up at the mention of a friend. "A friend, you say? What, you got a lady you're keeping waiting?"

He knew he didn't, but Sonic needed to see his reaction.

"O-oh no, just a guy friend I'm meeting up with for some h-hanging out..?"

Now Sonic was interested.

"Should I just go straight home after the gym or you want me to tag along?"

Tails knew this was bad. He didn't want to seem rude, but he also wanted the apartment free to use tonight for a "friend" he was supposed to entertain.

"Actually, we were coming back here and had some serious stuff to talk about, so maybe you shouldn't drop by the house until around five..?"

Using the apartment? Bold, Sonic thought.

"Oh, must be suuuper serious if you need two hours of the apartment alone. Hope you're not peddling drugs or somethin'."

Tails chuckled at the joke, but he knew this sounded suspicious. Clearly, Sonic understood what was going on, right? His mind raced as his eggs cooked nearly burned, but Sonic's response brought him to.

"I'll give you your privacy, buddy. I've got condoms in my top drawer if you need them though."

"S-SONIC!"

"Oh come on, you're old enough for a harmless little joke. Plus, I hear the things you do in your room, hehe."

Tails blushed, his eggs now certainly beginning to smoke.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you heard those things!"

Sonic's heart genuinely skipped a beat at his cute little friend's honest apology.

"It's okay, Tails. We all like to experiment sometimes. I've, uh, got a few things I like to do by myself too."

Sonic's girly little cock twitched like crazy as he was nearly revealing his darkest secrets.

"Oh r-really..?"

Tails' flipped the slightly scorched egg onto a plate carefully, his little cock also beginning to twitch and grow. He has had a bit of a crush on Sonic since he met him, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was so cool and he wanted to be like him, or he wanted someone that cool to bed him.

"Yeah, so I totally understand why you'd want your privacy."

Sonic quietly slinked behind Tails, gently caressing his furry tails before slipping down to his tight bubbly ass.

"You need the real thing, don't you, Tails?"

The sensuality of Sonic's voice made Tails cream into his apron a bit. They had been living together since just after the defeat of Robotnik and not once did Sonic ever do something like this. Tails was flustered, horny, and desperate to be fucked right there and then. He wanted Sonic badly, but he didn't quite know that Sonic only really takes cock, not gives it. 

"Sonic, what are you..."

Sonic's hand slipped into Tails' apron and rubbed his already hard nipple while the other hand now probed his asshole.

"I actually walked in last night and saw you using that nice looking toy you got there, Tails. I know you've been taking dick for some time now. Only someone experienced could take it like that, fake or not." 

Sonic licked his middle finger, getting it nice and wet before slowly inserting it into Tails' insanely tight little asshole. Tails couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, finally receiving the attention from Sonic he had secretly been yearning for.

"Mmn, Sonic, don't tease me..."

Sonic shoved his finger in deep. "Whatever do you mean, Tails?"

Tails turned around and looked at Sonic deep in his eyes. 

"You're going to take me, aren't you?"

Sonic giggled lightly, even covering his mouth as he did so.

"Oh Tails, don't get so eager. You have a date tonight don't you?"

Tails was burning up and desperate for cock now though.

"Can't you give it to me now? I can have him later, but you got me so revved up now.."

Sonic put a finger over Tails' lips.

"Shh. I'll let you in on my secret tonight on why I can't do that. Just go with your original plan."

Sonic kissed Tails on his little nose before turning around and walking his perfect little ass away. He knew Tails was going to cancel on the gym and call his friend early now. He had teased him just like any good sissy would love to be teased, but Sonic knew that Tails had to be a newer sissy. He didn't pick up on any of his more feminine charms. He pushed that thought aside for now as he went into his room, grabbed his gym bag full of his gym clothes, and left the apartment. He did like going to the gym when he could, as he had a body to keep up with.

Sonic left the house in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but you can still see his toned, yet bubbly ass filling out those sweatpants and jiggling lightly as he jogged down to the gym. The gym wasn't too far away, maybe a few blocks away from the bar Tails got shitfaced at. Once there, Sonic had already built up a bit of a sweat. He walked into the building to the multiple silent hellos from both gym fanatics and muscle bound men, regulars either way. Some of the men were definitely customers. Walking past them, Sonic went straight for the treadmill specially made for him after Robotnik's defeat and being recognized as a hero. Only one other person in the entire city could use it because of its amazing speed settings, and he was never seen, but he'd be discussed at a later date. When not in use, the treadmill was locked up in a special barrier room to keep other idiots from messing with it and possibly dying in the process. As you would assume, that thing could go zero to 200 in less than a second, and was the only real way that Sonic could run without running outside. He loved the machine and immediately got to work on his sprinting, slowly warming up to his casual speed of sound. The barrier room was airtight and nearly indestructible, but there was an oxygen conversion machine in every corner of the room, the reason being that Sonic's sonic booms could disturb other gym go-ers, if not kill them. They all loved watching Sonic run though, it was always a sight to see a blur basically running in place.

After about a half hour straight of running around the speed of sound, Sonic slows down to a stop, grabs his towel and wipes the sweat from his brow and quills before walking out of the room and sealing the door before locking it. He spends the rest of his time lifting weights, just light enough to feel the burn and more than enough reps to burn hotter. Lots of squats to keep that ass tight and firm, but not too firm.

Once again, at the end, he wipes his brow and heads to the showers, part of the reason he goes to the gym. He has his own private shower that's more like a VIP area for his customers at the place. As soon as he walks in, he flashes a flirty grin at his next target, knowing he'd be letting him ride "her" just worked out ass for some real exercise. The human man walks towards the room of the shower before stopping. The door to the room was locked to prevent others from getting in without permission, and Sonic walks seductively slow before getting his key and pushing it into the lock the same way she can't wait to have her ass filled. The door opens and it's fair game; the man takes Sonic by the quills, turns her head and kisses her, her sissy cock stirring in the process, but still being mindful to close the door and hit the switch in the wall for the lights. The shower room was more like a locker room extension, with it's own multiple shower heads, steam room and hot tub, with an ice bath nearby.

Minutes later, Sonic is on her hands and knees on one of the shower benches, her quills being grabbed for leverage as her sissy hog hole stretched out by yet another human cock. This human is particularly large for one as well, so she has to really try not to scream loud enough for the rest of the gym to hear. The man gets every single inch of his large fleshy member into that tight hedgehog ass, making Sonic's little sissy dick rigid and leaking constantly while he squeaks with every harsh thrust. The man then lifts her up by her legs like a sex doll and begins thrusting into her ass standing, using gravity as leverage. This causes Sonic to let out the loudest, most feminine moans possible, and she no longer cares.

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME, FUCK MY TIGHT ASSHOLE WITH YOUR GIANT HUMAN COCK!"

With that statement, the strong man can no longer hold it in and drills Sonic's boipussy for all it's worth before beginning to unload an obscene amount of cum into her. After that, the man sets Sonic down in a sweaty heap. She hoped for another round, cooing to the man who had just fucked her, but he had already left before she could work her charms. 

Darn it. 

Sonic cleans up and it's business as usual, getting ready to leave to see how Tails is doing. As he exited the building, not one person questioned the sounds they might have heard. They must've been too focused on their workouts, lucky for him.

=================================

The hedgehog was in a rush to get home. Rather than his usual light speeding, he felt anticipation for a certain twin tailed fox coursing through him, allowing him to jet from the gym and back to the apartment in less than 30 seconds. His fantasies were running wild, but he was excited to see it play out exactly like them.

How did they play out exactly? Well, as he made his dash, he saw himself on top of Tails, or maybe with Tails between his legs as his friend railed him, but now, as she was getting dressed in their apartment hallway, Sonic could only see herself presenting her blue butt to the mystery man, or in some other submissive role. When she snapped on her g-string, her hips naturally curved out, and as her hard clitty throbbed, she knew it was show time.

She looked and felt like a million rings - it was her usual pink and slutty number that made it hard for any man to resist. With her hands on her pelvis, she opened up her apartment door.

"Oh gosh, mister, your cock is so large..!" Sonic was bemused with a smirk when she heard that. Tails was more than just... *ahem*, practicing her lines, earlier. She was practicing her voice. Sonic could relate to that. When Sonic first started her career as a slutty girl, she always kept her mouth shut, quiet as a mouse as men railed her. A "guy voice" could make the hardest man flaccid, now Sonic felt like she could cause a man to orgasm with just a hot whisper. Tails was definitely on her way to mastering it.

Sonic followed the whining trail of noise to their source. It wasn't the least bit muffled because the door had been left open, letting any curious roommate find them in a compromised position. Sonic was starting to notice a pattern, but what she found wasn't the least bit shocking: A human was fucking Tails. The blonde with the blue headband had Tails in a bind with just his hands. From behind, it was like he was strangling the poor little sissy, but the repeated girlish cries from Tails made it clear that wasn't the case.

Sonic made her appearance known with heavy clicks of her heels. Despite that, the human didn't stop, but Tails' whinnies silenced just a smidge, as Sonic, with hands on hips, peered down at Tails from the side of the bed. "What do you think Tails?" Tails flashed Sonic a look, but turned away quickly. "Aw... do you hate seeing me like this? Well get used to it, 'cause I need as much dick as you do." Tails may have not liked what he saw, but Sonic didn't hate seeing Tails like this.

Tails was all slutted out as she could get out. To compliment her golden fur, Tails had taken to wearing purple, but most of it (a crop top and matching skirt) had ended up on the floor, which Sonic ruffled with a step on top of them. Still adorned to her was a violet, almost neon, eye liner and lipstick -- but pulled up her slender legs was a pair of similarly colored fishnet stockings with a very flimsy fitting pattern. She looked like such a skank, but as Sonic readjusted her own pink stockings further up her legs, she just wouldn't say it out loud.

Sonic hopped into bed, staring eye to eye with her best girlfriend. "Unf, unf -- ugh... Sonic... noooo~" Tails tried to look away again, but Sonic chipmunked Tails' cheeks in her hands, as her heeled feet and legs hung over her backside akin to a scorpion's tail, letting them dangle and swish about. She LOVED seeing Tails like this. It was what she was made for. Sonic reached over before she scratched some of that white scruff beneath Tails' chin, then pulled her in for a maw to maw kiss by. As their tongues met, Sonic could feel the motion of their screwing through Tails, and Sonic couldn't help but feel jealous for once.

All this while the man hadn't missed a beat of his ass pounding rage on the poor girl. Then just as suddenly as abruptly as Sonic forced Tails into a kiss, did it end, as the man tossed Tails to the side. Sonic was caught off guard as he moved towards her with a grunty masculinity, bed creaking as he stood, presenting her with his cock, firm bandage wrapped hand on her head. The large pale cock made her mouth water, but she refused to lick the glossy lipstick she applied in case of a smear -- after all, she had his cock to smear it on.

She left her lip hanging as if she had no idea what to do in this situation, but she gave a wink as she took it. Her eyes opened wide, staring up to him, allowing a direct feeding to her throat, not even having to bob as he used her like the willing whore she was, not even minding the taste of where it just was.

Tails, meanwhile felt loose and sore, but sore in more ways than one as he watched his date being stolen right in front of him. He wasn't sure what was worse, the complete disregard for himself, or that Sonic was sucking off another man! Sonic wasn't supposed to suck cock!

W-w-well maybe just his own... but that was it. Tails rested on his palms as he watched his best friend completely slobber over a strangers knob - a literal stranger to Sonic. Maybe he wasn't one to judge, afterall, he got off at a gloryhole once by who knows who.

Tails could feel his ass wince as he thought about what he was missing, but as he began to crawl towards Sonic's breathy swallows that rang of fulfillment, Tails eyes fell between the thighs of Sonic. Sitting nestled like a marble sack, Sonic's mix of hardness and testicles had Tails hypnotized by the coin purse "S-S-Sonics cock..." Falling closer, Tails dragged himself forward, hands reaching, as he snagged it down just a little, causing the blue weenie with the pinkish red head to slip over the material, and it truly reminded Tails of a worm, as it seemed to barely stand up of its own accord. Tails still engorged himself on it, sucking it in with a pop of his painted lip, before swirling it around his hot mouth.

Sonic eyes flicked down, before giving her little gal pal a nod of encouragement - well as much as she could nod with a stiff rod planted past her lips.

The three way suckfest continued, with all participants knowing their places by the degree of their height: the blonde man stabilized himself with the roof above, as he began entering his final stages. Sonic seemingly entered a dream like haze just from the smell of the man and near gagging use of her face. Tails looked like he was trying resuscitate Sonic by blowing into him.

Before Sonic knew what was happening, the man had grappled her arms and pulled on her like some piece of exercise equipment, pulling her little arms almost beyond her limits. She almost screamed out, but then the cock pumped her cheeks full of creamy cum, as he let out a riproarious warcry of release. Before she could get everything, he ripped away from her and kneeled down.

Tails stopped sucking on Sonic to turn and see the commotion, only to get a mouthful of human cock, and getting to experience what Sonic had just tasted. He humped with a few more animalistic groans, before stepping down from the bed, his sizeable weight no longer cratering the middle of it, as it rose back up with just the weight of Tails and Sonic on it. Like a real pro, he had his brown leather belt and white shirt on in seconds. "It was fun Tails, but I gotta jet and meet up with Blaze."

Sonic was oddly hyped to hear that. "Ooooh. A rendezvous with Blaze the Cat? You're just insatiable."

The man looked puzzled. "No... Blaze Fielding."

Oh. Sonic thought for a moment. She shot up from the bed. "Wait. Wait!" Holding up two fingers to the man, she explained. "I know someone you might like if you like 'em flat like Tails." She side glanced at Tails, sticking out her tongue, before slipping off to her room. She went instantly for her desk, only having to slide one cubby open to find what she needed:

Her little black book. This was for a Sonic in the before time, when she was actually still interested in women, so she didn't have the least bit remorse in ripping out Blaze's number.

Stepping back in their little den of debauchery, but not at super speeds, she made sure her gyrating hips and heel steps were clear to the muscular man. It took all of her willpower not to leap into his arms and have him fuck her like that gymrat did earlier, as the height difference between humans and woodland creatures thrilled Sonic. "You're gonna love her."

The man looked a second, before slipping it into the top of his jeans pocket. "Normally I wouldn't be interested, but if she's as fun as you - well heck, why not?"

She beamed a little, waving him off. Sonic then fell back onto the bed, cuddling up to the backside of the two tailed fox, as they listened for the man’s footsteps as he finally left the apartment. "So how did you two meet?"

Like Sonic had just stuck Tails with her quills, the shock response was quick. "Sonic! Like I said before, he's just a friend."

Her voice became a bit more playful. "So what does that make us?"

"Well... I'm more like your brother, Sonic." Tails started to sound more and more like himself rather than herself, and an ounce more regretful about what happened.

"Brother?" Sonic seemed confused. "I wouldn't do that with my brother -- we're more like sisters, Tails!"

The hedgehog expected those words to reassure Tails, but he still seemed tense in her arms. "Sonic..."

"What's wrong little bro... I mean little sis?"

Tails turned on his back, arms at his side, with big blue eyes full of frustration. "I liked that you joined in, but not the way you did it."

It did occur to Sonic that Tails was strangely silent after the fun they just had. "Tee hee, yeah sorry about that. You know how I am with the spotlight."

Tails indeed did know how Sonic liked to be the center of attention. This usually never bothered him. Afterall, he was the sidekick. The tagalong. It was okay to Tails, as he considered Sonic his mentor and friend, now... now it was weird. "Sonic... I wish... I wish you were normal." Which was an odd statement considering how Tails looked.

Sonic was taken aback. "What?"

Tails turned sheepish. "Y'know... like... I want you to screw me like Axel did..."

"I could never give it to you like he did."

Tails sounded his age with a whine. "Whhhhhhhhy?"

Sonic sighed. "A couple months ago, I started to take this medicine..."


End file.
